gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio
Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio is a mash-up of the songs Hungry Like The Wolf and Rio both originally sung by Duran Duran that is featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of the third season. It is sung by Blaine Anderson and his big brother Cooper. The song is sung in the choir room after Cooper announces that he is going to run a Master Class for Glee Club for anyone who is interested in acting and being successful in the business. Cooper tells everyone that him and Blaine were famous in their neighborhood and they sing the mash up to the Glee Club's excitement. Lyrics Blaine: Darken the city, night is a wire Steam in the subway, earth is a fire (Both: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: Woman, you want me, give me a sign And catch my breathing even closer behind (Both: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Blaine and Cooper: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side (Both: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind (Both: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Blaine and Cooper with New Directions: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper with New Directions: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper with New Directions: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper with New Directions: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Hungry like the wolf, I'm hungry like the wolf, hungry like the wolf Cooper and Blaine with New Directions: (Blaine: Don't make a sound!) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (Cooper with New Directions: Smell like I sound!) And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (Cooper with New Directions: Straddle the line!) Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (Cooper with New Directions: Mouth is alive!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (Blaine:'Ohhhh) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand ('New Directions: Smell like I sound!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande Fightin' the ground! Trivia *In Season two, when Kurt is at Dalton, he asks the Warblers if they can perform 'Rio' at Regionals. Gallery HungryRio.png HLWR1.jpg HLWR2.jpg HLWR3.jpg HLWR4.jpg R:HLW1.png R:HLW2.png R:HLW3.png R:HLW4.png R:HLW6.png R:HLW7.png R:HLW8.png R:HLW9.png R:HLW10.png hungry.JPG Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs